Heriditary
by PrincessKara2
Summary: Omg! After a year, I have finally posted it. I'm sorry for taking so long. Well, here's the long awaited for part 6, please R & R ^-^!


Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't. So ^-^  
  
Authors Notes: HOLY SNIPE!!! OMG!! A year!?!?! I'm so sorry everyone, really I am. Puter problems, now I have me a new one, I'm going to pick up where I left off.  
  
HEREDITARY PART 6  
  
(Tony's P.O.V.)  
  
I woke up slowly. What happened? Where am I? Those thoughts ran through my head painfully as I opened my eyes only to look into the dark room I was in before I was rendured unconscious. I glanced around the room, the only source of light was from the moon as it washed completely over everything since the roof was gone. I felt weak, my entire body ached. Then pain. The pain was unbearable. I felt something warm trickle down the side of my head and neck. I only knew what that was. . .blood. I sighed heavily, getting choked. I coughed hard, bringing blood with my coughing. With a low moan, I let my head rest back against the object that had me bound tightly to where I could not move.   
  
"Flint? Rocky? Pterri?" I managed to spit out rather painfully. But that only brought more coughing and choking. Though, I heard no answer. I was alone, that is, until I heard a females whimper. "Sara?!" I spit out painfully. My sister, and she was alive. I was relieved to a certain extent. "Sara..?" I whispered softly, hoping that she is waking up. I noticed she was directly behind me. Since I don't have eyes in the back of my head, I'm guessing she is bound to the object behind me, which seems to be a stake in the ground, made of complete wood. Sadly, Sara never answered. She let out another soft whimper before she went quiet again.  
  
Sadly, I could do nothing more, than to look around nervously, that is, until I started to hear footsteps. Each step spaced out perfectly as they proceeded on toward me. I looked toward the shadow where the foot steps are coming from. Finally, she came into view. It was Batty. She moved right up to me, glancing toward the sky. She smiled, looking back down to me, motioning for me to look up as well. The moon was almost directly over head, the light of the moon extremely bright.  
  
"It's almost time." She whispered to me, moving closely to me as she leaned down, face to face with me. She grinned and leaned close, kissing the tip of my nose. I moved my head back as much as I can, blinking in utter shock at her actions. I watched the vampire time shifter closely. She moved closer to me, leaning forward, pressing her lips to mine, holding a gentle, yet firm kiss. She wrapped her arms around me as she held onto me; the kiss quickly turning into passion, by both me and her alike, kissing one another deeply. She cut the ropes that bound me to the stake, letting me free as I collapsed into her. I was weak, extremely weak, but not weak enough to be taken in by her hypnotic trance of passion. She tumbled toward the ground, onto her back, bringing me down with her, but landing upon her stomach. I broke the kiss a moment, breathing heavily. "You kiss almost good as you taste." She whispers softly, grinning up to me. She leans forward, wrapping her hand behind my head, bringing me close. She moves to the side of my head, running her tongue over the blood that ran down the side of my head.   
  
I looked down at her, I don't know what was happening to me, but I tilted my head to the side. Letting her drink if she pleased. I didn't need to lose anymore blood, if she did choose to drink from me, then I know that my life will end. She nodded slowly, indeed, she decided to drink. She wrapped her arms around my from, flipping me over to where I was on the ground and she was partially upon me. She kissed my neck, then sunk her fangs into the flesh of my neck, the sharp fangs digging into the wounds, making the blood flow more tremendous as she drank from me. By now, the moon is directly over head, letting mystical sparkles float to the ground and around me. The wind picked up around us, the light of the moon turned a blueish in color, washing over my weakening form. I gasped, feeling my life drain away before I just relaxed, becoming too weak to even move. She has beat me, I slowly closed my eyes, though I was still conscious. I felt her fangs leave my neck as she licked over where she had bitten.   
  
"T - Tony? I - I can't let you die.." I heard her speak softly to me, her voice broken up by tears as she began to cry. Was it true? Had Batty really fallen in love with me. Then, I heard her speak the words that would change my life. "Drink Tony. Live forever, with me. Please." I felt her wrist being placed over my closed mouth. Something warm begin sliding down both sides of my face. I knew what it was. . .It was her blood. She was trying to turn me.  
  
I kept my mouth tightly closed. I did not want to become a vampire, I couldn't! I felt her hand lightly grab my cheeks as she tried hard to pry my mouth open. Finally, after a while, she did. I was too weak to not be able to stop her. I gasped lightly, feeling the blood slide into my mouth, sliding down my throat. I opened my eyes quickly, without stopping myself, I locked my mouth around her wrist, drinking the blood freely now, not trying to stop it. Oddly, it was good. The elixer filling my mouth quickly. Swallow after swallow, I took in the time shifters blood. I felt myself change. I was losing my life, and gaining immortality at the same time. After awhile of drinking upon Batty, she yanked her arm from him, holding her wrist tightly, grinning. "Now, we are one. We are together forever."   
  
With those words, I gasped. I wasn't so weak any longer, in fact, I felt much stronger. Though, the changing was too much at once. I gradually passed out, or. . .died. My heart stopping while the rest of the change is in progress.  
  
(Regular P.O.V.)  
  
Batty grinned down to Tony as she ran her fingers through his hair gently. She knealed down, kissing him lightly upon the cheek. "Sleep well, my love." She whispered quietly into his ear before pushing herself up to a stand.   
  
Turning around, and circling around the stake which still holds Sara. She smiles softly, her eyes flickering with evil, she moves toward Sara, knealing down, whispering into her ear. "One down, one to go." She shakes her head, laughing to her self as she moves a clawed finger under the pink haired girls chin, lifting her face up enough to look at her. Sara's features where extremely pale, though she twitched, looking as if she might awaken. Batty shook her head lightly, never taking her eyes off of young Sara. "It won't be long Sara, he'll embrace you upon the world of death. But will you be lucky enough to be killed, or be the cursed one and to live as a vampire."   
  
Batty stared straight at her, swinging her hand toward the girls face, slapping across it. "Bitch. I wanted Merlock, but no. He had to go to you, to actually love you. He never fell for me. I guess he just thought that I was ugly!" She growled, letting go of Sara and turning around quickly, calming herself down the best she can. "No need to worry, Batty girl. You have her brother, that is punishment enough for the girl." Batty grinned to herself after that conversation with herself. "Very well." She walked off, heading toward a far off door.  
  
She stopped and narrowed her eyes to a man whom was standing there quietly, watching everything that happened. "Bring Merlock to me. It is time." She grinned, looking back to Sara, still washed upon the blue moon light.  
  
"As you wish, m'lady." He replied. He gave a single bow to Batty before turning around, and walking off.  
  
"And hurry!" She yelled out after him.  
  
(Merlock's P.O.V.)  
  
I did not know where I was. The room was dark. Everything was dark. I felt so helpless, through my carelessness and acting before thinking is going to get them killed. And Sara. . .No! It can't be, I am destined to be the one to kill her. I felt tears well up in my eyes then slide down my cheeks. I can't do it. I won't do it! I clenched my fists together, glaring down to the floor, even though I couldn't see it. "Don't worry Sara," I whispered to myself. "I will get you out of this. I will get all of us out of this even if it costs me my life."  
  
I let out a deep growl, one that could send chills up anyones spines, but stopped. My ears twitched to the sound of footsteps approaching where I stay. After a few moments of staying in total and utter quietness, someone began fiddling with the door, then it slowly opened. I pushed myself to a stand, finally, some light was flooded into the room, but not enough to really see what I was doing. Then several men came running into the room, grabbing a hold of me tightly and dragging me out. One man had my by one arm and the other by another arm. The last grabbed my legs, picking me up into the air, holding me tightly within their grasps as they carried me on, following after the first man.  
  
I screamed, kicked, punched at the men, trying to get them to let me go. It was too hard. Each man was stronger than I could ever imagine. Finally, after walking for what seemed like hours, but could be no more than 10 minutes, we arrived into the big room, the moon light washing in, turning everything a blue in color. There I spotted her. Sara. In the middle of the room, tied to a stake. Awake!? Yes, awake. After so much blood this girl has lost, she was awake and staring straight at me. I tried to turn away, though I couldn't. Something was making me stare into her eyes, watching her closely. As the men brought me into the moon light they set me down onto my feet. I only stood about four feet from Sara, watching her closely. I felt the presence of the men leave as they backed away from me. Something was happening to me, a strange feeling washed over me, leaving me feeling tingly, something was changing in me, my lust for blood is growing. I began approaching Sara.  
  
I stopped several inches from her, moving my hand to her cheek, slowly caressing over her paled cheek. She watched me in shock, trembling beneathe my hand. I leaned to her ear, cooing into it. "Don't be scared, pretty Sara. Go along with it, you can't fight it." My demeanor had changed, my kindness melted away, leaving me the bastard I really was. I breathed into her ear, licking across her ear lobe, then moved down to her neck, my tongue lashing out over her soft skin gently.  
  
"M - Merlock. P - Please don't k - kill me.." Sara spoke to me, her voice trembling with fear.   
  
I sat up lightly, looking into her eyes, a small grin spreading over my features. My hand moving from her cheek to her hair, my fingers intangling with her pink locks. "My dear pretty Sara. You are out of luck. For tonight. You have seen your last moon. Today. You have seen your last sun. Looking around Sara, for you have seen each individual in here for the last time!" With that, I knotted my fingers within her hair, violently jerking her head to the side and looking at her neck. She let out a loud scream as her head was jerked to the side, then quietened down to only a whimper. What could she do, she couldn't fight me. I had the advantage here. She lost, we won. She was bound tightly to a stake in the middle of the floor. I moved down to her throat, licking softly over it. I opened my mouth, letting my fangs trace lightly over the softly flesh of her neck. Her skin, so beautiful. . .so soft, but easily ruined as I dug my fangs into her flesh, her sweet elixor immediatly welling into my mouth. I grinned and closed my eyes, drinking softly upon her.  
  
(Regular P.O.V.)  
  
As Merlock feasted upon Sara, the strange blue light emitting from the moon grew brighter, engulfing the two amongst its eerie glow. Neither Merlock nor Sara noticed it, he entrapped too much within the feed, and she trying to think of everyway to try and get him away, but all seems to be failing as she once again grows weaker.   
  
"Merlock, please don't do this. I love you." She tried one last time to make him let go, but even that did not work. Merlock kept drinking deeply as the blood flowed freely into his mouth. She lets out a soft gasp, a single tear sliding down her cheeks as she closes her eyes, falling limp into the chains. The wind blew harder as the light dims lightly, but just enough where one can just see the outlines of the two lovers.   
  
Sara fought her weakening. She stired a little in the chains which had her bound. "Merlock. I won't let this happen. I will get everyone out of here. . .if it's the last. . .thin. . ." She stops quickly, her eyes opening quickly as she stares straight ahead. A chant begins to leave her lips, quietly spoken to where only she and Merlock were able to hear it. "Alanni siconai lamaray intes." She gasps again, barely able to fight the loss of blood as Merlock kept drinking her lifes blood. She continued to repeat the chant as a cross forms upon her forehead, glowing and swirling in a rainbow of pearlescent colors. She lets out a final gasp before she goes quiet, falling limp once again, but this time for good. The cross fades from her forehead as she gradually stops breathing.   
  
Merlock falls back from Sara, stumbling back as he holds onto his head. He screams loudly as he clutches tightly to his head. He begin to glow a deep purple light as he floated up into the air, still screaming in agonizing pain. Soon, his body began to grow into that of a full grown man. His hair grow waist length and still lavender. His skin, now a pale grey. He wore pure black victorian style clothing. A black cape which hung about his neck and toward the ground. Finally, after the light had disappeared, it left Merlock, a much more handsome one, a dark one, floating there. His eyes closed tightly and his arms crossed at his chest. He opened his eyes and grinned, his eyes now a blood red as he stared straight at Batty.  
  
"Profecy fullfilled!"  
  
  
  
Well, there it is! The long awaited for Part 6. I so hope you all enjoyed it. Please R & R and tell me how you liked it. If so, I will continue with # 7, and I promise, it won't take another year like this one did. But, good thing, I did get me a new puter *Bows and giggles* And also, please do forgive me of any error upon this story, such as punctuation, spelling, or anything. This puter doesn't have microsoft word unfortunatly. And also, if anything seems different or out of place from my first five to this, don't be so harsh, it'd been a year since I worked on this, I'm trying to remember certain things. *Grows a sweat drop* Well, thank you all for reading, and please don't flame me. Love you all!  
  
†~*Princess Kara*~† 


End file.
